


Hidden Echoes

by CanineR7A7



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other, Someone needed to talk about this shit, The Ghost crew are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Rex and the Ghost crew find Echo on a lifeless planet, the old clones reflect on the war and the friends they lost. A figure lurks in the shadows and thinks of the order that abandoned her child.





	Hidden Echoes

Rex lay on the ground, leaning against his arms, Echo stood next to him, his cybernetics preventing him from joining his Captain. The silence stretched on for a few minutes before Echo spoke.

"Have you heard anything from the others sir?" Rex sighed, he knew they had to have this conversation sooner or later, he still tried to stall it.

"Not your Captain anymore vod." Echo laughed quietly.

"You led me and the rest of the finest battalion in the galaxy, you'll always be my Captain." Rex had never thought of it that way before. Echo's features twisted into a frown.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I was with Gregor and Wolf for a good amount of time. Wolf keeps on expecting everything to go wrong and Gregor's borderline insane." Echo nodded.

"What about Fives?" Rex gulped, he knew what was coming.

"Fives, died in the war. He knew about the chips in our brains and the Chancellor tried to have him killed, he escaped. Me and the General were sent after him but he caught us and tried to tell us what he saw, Fox came along on shot him. He never finished warning us, I looked into it, but only Wolf agreed with me and Gregor's was already destroyed." He could see tear tracks running down Echo's cheeks.

"Dammit Fives." Echo punched the mound he was leaning against, the metal of his hand scratching on the surface.

"So, I'm the last domino now huh." Echo tried to calm down.

"Yeah, we should've paid more attention to Tup's breakdown." Echo turned to face Rex who sighed.

"Tup, we're guessing something went wrong with his chip, he gunned a jedi down in the field." Echo folded his arms.

"What about Cody." Rex scoffed.

"Cody, my so-called friend, he practically laughed in my face when I told him about the Chips. You know how loyal he is, he's probably having a grand time in the empire." Rex growled and pounded his fist against the floor. After some consideration, Echo spoke again.

"What about Commander Tano?" Echo watched tears fall from his vod's eyes.

"She left the order, she was accused of a crime she didn't commit and was saved at the last minute."

"Kriff it all." Echo exclaimed.

"It was her 'best friend' that framed her." Echo's fingers itched for a blaster that wasn't there.

"She found me a while back, she survived the purges, became a leader in the rebellion."

"Sounds just like her." Echo laughed.

"She went on a mission, but didn't come back." Rex's voice caught on the last word.

"She could still be alive Rex, and if she is, we'll find her." Rex smiled at his friend's words, he pulled out a small knife and motioned to the mound.

"How about our own little memorial." When echo nodded they took turns marking a tally for their brothers.

 _'Fives' 'Tup' 'Hevy' 'Hardcase' 'Cuttup' 'Waxer' 'Droidbait' '99'._ The list went on until Rex had the knife again and when Echo nodded, he placed the final Tallies on the mound.

 _'General Skywalker and General Tano'._ He pocketed the knife and the two walked back to the Ghost.

* * *

 

A lone figure approached the scratched mound, they traced the last two marks and pulled a lightsaber from their belt. Turning the familiar hilts in their hand before activating the green blades.  _'I may never forgive the jedi, but Skywalker has my thanks. I hope you're alive Ahsoka, but until then, I'll remember you as the beacon the jedi destroyed.'_ The figure plunged the blades into the ground and scorched two lines in the earth, _'One for the jedi and one for the Republic.'_ A beeping noise came from their com-link.

"Commander Ryers." She answered.

"Sir, a life signal is coming from Malachor, I'm guessing it's force-sensitive." Ahrk smiled.  _'Hold on Tano.'_


End file.
